Καπανίδου Κωνσταντίνα
Greek artists thumb|150px|[[Ζωγραφική.]] - Ελληνίδα ζωγράφος. - Χρονολογία: Βιογραφία Η Κωνσταντίνα Καπανίδου γεννήθηκε στη Θεσσαλονίκη το 1978. Σπούδασε στη Σχολή Καλών Τεχνών του Αριστοτέλειου Πανεπιστημίου (1998-2003) με ειδικότητα ζωγραφικής. Αμέσως μετά την αποφοίτηση της έλαβε βραβείο Διάκρισης από το Μακεδονικό Μουσείο Σύγχρονης Τέχνης (2003) και το έργο της αποτέλεσε μέρος της μόνιμης συλλογής του Μουσείου. Συνέχισε τις σπουδές της με Μάστερ σε Fine Art με υποτροφία του Ιδρύματος Λίλιαν Βουδούρη στο University of East London (2005-2006) με τους Grenvile Davey (Turner Prize winner) και Geoffrey Brunel. Έχει εκθέσει εκτεταμένα στην Αθήνα, Θεσσαλονίκη, Λονδίνο, Λιμόζ, Μπράιτον, Μπάθ, Τελ Αβίβ, Βαλτιμόρη, Μπογκοτά. Έργα της ανήκουν σε πολλές ιδιωτικές και δημόσιες συλλογές στην Ελλάδα και το εξωτερικό, όπως και στην συλλογή του Αμερικάνικου Κολεγίου Αθηνών - ACG Art και τον Διεθνή Αερολιμένα Αθηνών Ελ. Βενιζέλος. Τώρα ζει και εργάζεται ανάμεσα στο Λονδίνο και τη Θεσσαλονίκη. Κάποιοι από τους οργανισμούς όπου έχει παραδώσει καλλιτεχνικά εργαστήρια και διαλέξεις είναι η Royal Academy of Arts, το Βρετανικό Μουσείο, London International Gallery of Children’s Art και Camden Summer University. Konstantina Kapanidou was born in Thessaloniki, Greece in 1978. She studied Fine Art at the Aristotle University of Thessaloniki (1998-2003) and majored in painting. Straight after her graduation she was honoured with the Award of Excellence and Innovation, by the Macedonian Museum of Contemporary Art, Thessaloniki (2003) and her painting became part of the permanent collection. With a scholarship from the Lilian Voudouri Foundation she furthered her studies with a Masters in Fine Art at the University of East London (2005-2006) with Grenvile Davey (Turner Prize winner) and Geoffrey Brunell. She has exhibited widely in London, Athens, Thessaloniki, Limoge, Bath, Brighton, Tel Aviv, Baltimore, Bogota. Her work belongs to numerous private and public collections around the world, including The American College of Greece - ACG Art and Athens International Airport Eleftherios Venizelos. She currently shares her time between London and Thessaloniki. Some of the organisations she has worked for as an art workshop facilitator are the Royal Academy of Arts, the British Museum, London International Gallery of Children’s Art and Camden Summer University. Εργογραφία Η Κωνσταντίνα Καπανίδου απεικονίζει τη γυναικεία ταυτότητα συνδυάζοντας τα διάφορα διάσπαρτα κομμάτια που μπορεί να συναποτελούν τη γυναικεία προσωπικότητα. Με το να παραμορφώνει λιγότερο ή περισσότερο εικόνες από σύγχρονα γυναικεία είδωλα ομορφιάς, η τέχνη της επισκέπτεται με φρέσκια ματιά τα στερεότυπα της ερωτικής απεικόνισης της γυναικείας φύσης και θέτει ερωτήματα για τις θετικές ή αρνητικές προκαταλήψεις μας ως προς αυτές τις εικόνες. Τα τελευταία χρόνια χρησιμοποιεί στοιχεία από την Ελληνική της καταγωγή με τρόπο που μπορεί να φαίνεται ‘λάθος’ ή ‘άβολος’, θέλοντας με αυτόν τον τρόπο να δημιουργήσει μια παραλληλία με τον ‘λάθος’ ή ‘άβολο’ τρόπο που μπορεί να απεικονίζονται οι γυναίκες. Στην πιο πρόσφατη δουλειά της έχει αρχίσει να προσθέτει σύμβολα από θρησκευτικές εικόνες σε μια απόπειρα να σχολιάσει τον εκθειασμό της θεϊκής ομορφιάς. Konstantina Kapanidou explores ways of depicting female identity and gathers fragmented elements that constitute the female self. Deconstructing partly or fully images of contemporary female idols, her art revisits afresh the over sexualised depiction of femininity and questions our preconceptions of either appreciation or condemnation. For the last couple of years she has been using elements of her Greek heritage in a dislocated manner, creating intriguing parallels with the dislocated representation of the female. In her recent work she incorporates elements and symbols from religious imagery whilst mocking the idea of divine beauty. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Χαρακτική *Ζωγραφική *Γλυπτική *Ζωγράφοι Ελλάδας Βιβλιογραφία *2006 There is nothing to be ashamed of in choosing happiness’. www.guardian-series.co.uk/display.var.703630.0.0.php www.newham.gov.uk/nr/rdonlyres/b762c7b7-500e-4fa2-a477-d25e5471b4a5/0/nm92.pdf www.hustlerofculture.com/me_we/2006/03/london_uel_exhi.html *2005 ‘IDEA - You are De-corator’. Limited edition publication. Curated by De-corator. www.aldgateandjohnson.com/idea.htm Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *.kapanidou.co.uk *artaz.gr *gallerykourd.gr Category: Ζωγράφοι Ελλάδας